


Stuck in a Rutt

by DesertSun69



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alex Rider Kinkmeme, Alex Rider Needs a Hug, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knotting, Other, Stuck in a wall, dogs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSun69/pseuds/DesertSun69
Summary: Alex is trying to break into somewhere for a mission and is caught by the guard dogs of the place. However, these dogs have been trained to deal with trespassers in a very different way...Fill on the Kinkmeme
Relationships: Alex Rider/Suffering
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Stuck in a Rutt

**Author's Note:**

> It was a kinkmeme prompt and hey, why not?  
> Literally look at the tags

The outer walls of most building complexes in hotter climates included the usage of elaborate grates. Sometimes decorated with wrought-iron filigree or other Elaborate detailing, they measured an inch thick and as wide as a shoebox. It didn’t keep the rodents out but provided an exit for any seasonal flooding a building may experience in monsoon season.

Alex thought he could fit through the exit port, and normally he could have. He hadn’t considered the new height and weirdly squishy texture of his newfound bones and musculature. Growth spurts were shite, no matter what anyone said. It left him in a bit of a pickle.

The main floor of the building rested on a foundation porch coming up to Alex’s hip. The now broken metal water exit rested just near his naval, an easy _melt-the-bars-and-hope-nobody-hears_ procedure.

Unfortunately, both he and Smithers hadn’t considered that Alex’s growth spurt made his bones expand at different rates. Namely, although his shoulders were wider and chest had yet to fill out, his hips and thighs were outliers to his waist ratio. He didn’t want to bring food into his math, but his proportions were alarmingly Doritos at this time. And Doritos did not fit easily through rain-water grates in a drug cartels house.

So, Alex was stuck halfway into a plaster and concrete wall. He was in a _stucco_ situation.

It could be worse. He could be arse out on the third floor somewhere it was raining. With the architectural design of the cement foundation, Alex was sprawled on his belly and almost comfortable really, managing a convenient calf stretch and flailing a bit like a suffocating codfish. The floor was warm even in the shade.

After an hour of struggling, all Alex managed to do was tear his belt in half on the remains of the jagged rain drain (an oversight with his acid), chip a nail, and gather an impressive amount of sweat. At least he wasn’t emotionally attached to that belt, all of the clothes were second hand considering Alex grew too quickly to tailor new uniform armour.

Two hours and Alex’s right hipbone felt bruised from resting so long on the strange surface. His back had a crick in it and the outdoor heat left him desperately wishing for a nap. How long until the cartel idiots did around and found his arse hanging out? Or until someone went down the hall and found half a person sleeping on the floor? Either way, he was screwed.

He had half a mind to call for help just so someone would drag him out and get the interrogation over with. Alex was bored, enough to confess to ridiculous crimes, like robbing a corner store of a ripe watermelon. Or something else comedically stupid, considering he was trapped in a cartel's mansion.

With nothing better to do, Alex crossed his arms, yawned loudly, and took a nap with his makeshift pillow.

* * *

There were dogs outside.

Normally that statement would invoke excitement because- as Alex likes to think of it, _puppies!_ But, considering Alex had his two chicken drumsticks outside and the dogs were getting closer, this was not the environment for excitement.

There were a few ways this could end. Alex likes to be optimistic, it’s a character flaw, but he didn’t see a way where he would die immediately due to dogs. Animals were trained to go for the arms and throat, namely to kill or incapacitate. Alex had neither an arm nor throat in their area of nosy investigation, so, there was a potential the dogs would be very confused. He imagined they didn’t cover this situation in obedience training.

Alex originally failed to spot any other entry into the building on this wall, the main reason he settled for wiggling through the wall like a moron. Discovering his exact location from the outside was unrealistic unless normal criminals liked walks in the park. and conveniently had a light beaming exactly on his arse. (Alex didn’t have a plan of escape but he wasn’t going to think about that)

The dogs were near, two of them from what Alex could hear through the small open gaps around his waist. They were walking, breaking leaves and chuffing their little puppy breath in verbal bafflement. Yeah, that was a similar sentiment.

“Fuck off,” Alex muttered, kicking out behind him like his laughable attempt at a breaststroke kick. The animals skittered, hopping back and around him like wild beasts. One sounded a bit like a hyena snort which was briefly horrifying before it barked a low grumble and reassured Alex that _yes,_ it was a dog. Alex failed to think about dogs and their technique for examination. Namely, ramming their snout directly into an arse boldly.

He hissed, jolting forward at the strength behind the snout and kicking out a bit. Definitely a pointy-nosed dog, a German or Belgian Shepard or a Doberman or something else. That level of aerodynamics did not suit a Pittbull or a Boxer.

The animal chuffed again, a heavy bass that sniffed him and skittered back when he moved.

“Go away you dumb dog!” Alex hissed as quietly as he could, kicking out sharply to hopefully nail one. The animal decided to paw him back with an aggressive stomp, it’s razor claws definitely not trimmed in the last century and cutting right through his shitty trousers and into his leg. Alex couldn’t help the instinctive yelp, which only fascinated the animals further. They pawed again, curious as to this level of action. Pavlov needed to call back his fucking dogs.

“You are wrecking-“ Alex grumbled, trying to kick one dog and hitting something bony with a leg, “my trousers you discount racehorse-“

Either the kick or the insults crossed a line because one of the animals (a greyhound?) snarled low and bit sharply into his thigh. Alex jerked away, banging his forehead into his forearm in efforts to stay quiet as something tore and he bled. The animal continued to aggressively snarl, ripping something but it wasn’t Alex’s skin. Damn animals were wracking up one hell of a tailor bill. Alex was bleeding, the warm wetness dripped slow enough to give him an impression of a minor laceration. These damn dogs were being a real nuisance. No, they were- Alex couldn’t think of words.

He hadn't been serious about calling for help but now the option was entirely gone. The situation was mortifying. So shameful that Alex felt dizzy with the rush of endorphins and guilt. The dogs were fucking _sniffing him again_ like his arse was a can of fresh tuna (well-canned tuna was more like a mysterious fish byproduct but still) and going so far as to paw and thoroughly wreck his trousers more. Alex had to wear a belt (ruined on the broken grate) due to how baggy his trousers were. The slack only provided more vantage for the sharp dagger paws to catch and split the weave like a dramatic remodelling television show.

“No no no,” Alex muttered, wriggling and failing a little bit to try and shake off the damn animals. “Go away, please just go the fuck away-“

They did not. They had wet noses that were suspiciously warm and tongues that...Alex wouldn’t call them wet or warm. Room temperature slabs of cold cuts, roast beef slapping against him with a weird sort of curiosity. Thoroughly demeaning, Alex could feel how hot his face was radiating his blush. This was bad, horrible really. He had no idea how to get out of this situation- The dogs were snarling at each other, stilling and rumbling low. They weren’t German Shepard’s unless they were shaved, the fur too short and hot to be anything of a summer coat. Greyhound or Doberman maybe. They rumbled at each other, suspiciously still before lunging across Alex’s back at each other. Sharp claws dragged across his skin, leaving more budding lines of blood the victorious dog licked up and snuffled curiously. Then it sniffed lower, the other dog creeping across Alex’s flank to gnaw on his shoes with sharp teeth.

“No no, don’t-“ Alex muttered, kicking and receiving a sharp snap against an ankle of large teeth. Alex bit his wrist and grunted a muffled noise of pain. That was bleeding, definitely bleeding. Fucking hell that hurt, but hopefully his ankle wasn’t broken, don’t kick the dogs in the future- The other dog was sniffing more determined, curious and equally dangerous sharp teeth around _Sensitive areas_. It pressed forward with enough force to shift Alex forward and punch a squeak against his arms as the dog licked him furiously and curiously. Alex refused to think about it he refused to think about it- (It was nice in a horribly disgusting way-) And then the dogs were snapping at each other again, although less angrily and with more badly placed claws. Dewclaws lacerated Alex’s side and made them bleed, curious paws ripped Alex’s trousers away near fully as one dog chewed on the fabric near his left thigh and knee.

Alex knew that some sick freaks got off on this- would get peanut butter and do horrible things. For anything like that to be known, it must have had some merit. He didn’t like it, he hated it and found himself having to regulate his breathing carefully to prevent retching on the ground. The one dog had abandoned its cloth chew toy and was instead licking around Alex’s thigh. The other was still fascinated disgustingly on his arse, attentive and focused.

“No no, bad dogs,” Alex said, more as a reminder to himself as the stupid fucking animals kept licking him curiously. He must have tasted really fucking good for being a disgusting human being. Alex was getting hard and he wanted to cry.

There were tears tickling his eyes and his throat tightened. He was fighting off vomit but that may have been the pressure on his stomach after hours. This wasn’t how he wanted to lose his virginity, stuck in a _goddamn wall_ to drug dogs like a stupid- The dogs growled at one another, stilling before breaking away with another sharp cut to Alex’s side. One was whining high pitched and shrill, submitting to the other who sounded a bit like a furious dinosaur. Almost immediately Alex felt the muscular short fur body brush against his leg, hot against his warm skin and leaving him twitching.

The winning dog, the chief bastard, sniffed him again, ramming his hot nose between Alex’s cheeks and across his shredded clothing by his ankles. Then circled around with a short vigorously wagging tail to sniff Alex’s crotch with avid attention. Roast beef tongue and moist panting on the base of his dick (he groomed okay, it got unmanageable sometimes) and snuffling intently on his balls. Alex whined, wishing he could see the stupid animal so he could knee the damn thing in the throat. The second dog was still there somewhere, and since they had already bit his agony filled ankle, they likely would take his dick off. What a way to die.

Alex thought there was no way he would ever like the idea of animals- it was a taboo thing. It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it. He still felt sick to his stomach, but alongside twisting cramps and the vague sensation of needing to piss very urgently. It almost hurt, prickling and his skin feeling stiff and tense. He knew his muscles were fluttering, quads and thighs tensing and relaxing so subtly his lower half trembled. He was stuck in a fucking feedback loop where curious dogs licked and accidentally rimmed him, thus triggered a hard-on, thus triggered more licking which now had him leaking against his will.

Dogs apparently really liked the taste, leaving Alex squirming, dogs chasing him like he was their newest toy from the store, and Alex biting into his forearm and crying a bit (a lot). What the fuck was this, it wasn’t fair it wasn’t- these were fucking dogs. They were _DOGS._

“Leave me alone!” he screamed, voice breaking and tears dripping. He didn’t give a fuck anymore that he was trying to stay undercover. That didn’t matter. The dogs jerked back; alarmed by the noise and skittered around him by a small perimeter. Alex hoped he could have chased them away but knew they wouldn’t. Curious dogs deserved to be shoved in a cage-

“Oi!” he snapped, craning his neck to stare at the cement wall. Sharp claws were digging into his upper thighs, a dog chest against the top of his arse. Just the angle of being stuck in a wall made it all very odd, a poor scramble of very sharp soggy talons.

“Get the fuck off!” He kicked, a dog snarled and rumbled like it was grabbing a rope before it struggled to bite the fat of Alex’s side. He yelped, jerking backwards and down leaving his shoulders to smack hard on the inner grate. They would likely bruise once Alex looked like he wasn’t being eaten by the ground. His side throbbed furiously, the damn animal pawing around and scrambling on his back.

Alex knew dogs did their thing. He had been in the park enough to see them attack a poor tree or get frisky with a toy. This was different, and Alex finally understood why those damn dew claws were so fucking sharp as they cut clear into his sides and held on like a fishing hook. The stupid animal flailed around unsuccessfully and snapped (presumedly) at the other dog. That one whined, coming closer before brushing between Alex and the wall. Alex could have dealt with that, hunched almost on his knees with one shitty ankle, a bleeding back, trapped to his shoulders in a wall. Of course, he couldn’t handle that _with a dog attached to his back_ humping against the small of his spine with something weird textured and the other sniffing _fucking again at his dick._

It had gone down nearly to normal but quickly returned to interest. He must have smelled great because the bloody animal was making a real treat, either out of submissive obedience and eagerness to please the alpha or out of genuine curiosity.

Alex shuddered, struggling to figure out what to do. Each direction. Left the claws digging in sharper and oozing more blood. If they tore through his skin, it would need stitches.

“Leave me alone,” Alex whined into his forearm, feeling flushed and disgusting. “Please leave me alone-“

The dog on his back snapped its teeth, biting him just below his left shoulder blade, sharp enough Alex couldn’t help but cry out and slump fully to his knees. The broken bars cut into his shirt, his head swam, the one animal continued attentively cleaning his dick (namely where he was leaking despite his disgust), and the dog on his back secured its grip and settled its weight on his back. Alex could have dealt with the shame of it after fine. Now the animal was growling a stuttered sound, vibrating through Alex’s left ribs as it’s whole body basically vibrated from its frantic humping.

“You’re fine you’re fine,” Alex repeated, crying into his arm and onto the ground: “you’re fine you’re fucking fine-“

He was not fine because the angle and size of the dog now left its weird dick thrusting erratically but fairly accurately on his ass. It was fine, the animal would tire itself out and hop down and walk away. That’s what they did on the telly, _it was fine_.

(Dogs on the Telly weren’t fascinated by the taste of precum either, and weren’t driven by the smell of forced arousal.)

Alex bit his arm (it would bruise) and tried to stifle a sob. The dog biting was really hurting and his skin punctures felt like they were tearing. The thrusting paused as the dog let go and snarled something wordless, and panted heavily with a long tongue that caressed Alex’s spine. It thrust sharper, except for unexplained reasons beyond that of Alex’s fucking luck, the combined muscular trembling of basically getting blown by a dog and arousal relaxed him too much. Alex screamed for a half-second before he remembered to slam his head into his hands and try to choke down a wail.

Dogs clearly operated on a different level because once the damn thing forced the barest amount in, it was ravenously clawing and jerking Alex back whist practically throwing itself forward. Alex hadn’t done anything like this, always found himself a bit shy. He had only kissed here or there- but this was...there was no way this could be romantic. It _hurt_ and he was _bleeding_ and sobbing so violently he feared he’d faint. That and the fucking dog kept licking, so goddamn interested by a salty wiggling treat as the other was straining to do anything more than force itself deeper.

Dogs didn’t fuck like humans, they didn’t pull out and push back in, they just kept going forwards and bit and clawed and jumped until they were as deep as fucking possible. Alex knew from a nature documentary that a dog started to cum the moment it entered, just to increase the chance of pregnancy. He was already fucking dirtied- And his dick was beginning to feel really good, distractedly good? Everything hurt and he was crying himself a mess and the dog at his back was turning him into bruised hamburger beef, slamming so deep it was hurting far inside him. Above his belly button but between it and his spine.

“No no,” Alex babbled, biting off a shriek. The dog had a knot, a _fucking knot_ and it was determined to slip in. “That’s not going to-“

It did fit in, just as Alex screamed brokenly. There were footsteps growing closer, but Alex couldn't hear them or see through his tears and trembling.

The knot was big it was _so fucking big_ , how could other dogs do this?

What the fuck- and it was _still going_. Jerking around with high pitched wheezes and it’s furry flank brushing against Alex. The other dog was licking further down, over Alex’s balls and right where Alex and it's companion attached with strange focus. Again and again and it felt good as much as it hurt and Alex cried even harder.

“Alex?” shoes in front of him asked, nudging his elbow with black leather.

Alex couldn’t breathe, struggling and trembling. It felt so good and it hurt so badly. He tried to speak, finding his lungs punched out as the dog upped its frantic pace, humping and rolling its knot in place in a way that brushed a bright burning swatch of sensation. Alex hated it ( _it felt so good_ ) he was disgusting ( _the dog licked lower around his dick chasing that smell of cum-_ )

“Alex Rider,” Yassen Gregorovich said, lowering to peer at Alex and briefly shine a light on where his torso emerged from the wall. “What are you doing here?”

Alex couldn’t think of what to say. Everything burned and he knew he was sweating and shaking and crying. He could feel the dog behind him still, the deep invasive slosh or something wet so far inside him. It felt a bit like when he drank warm tea, the slow descent down his throat and deeper into his core- except it was dog cum and there was so much of it _oh fuck oh god-_

“Yassen,” Alex said, voice breaking a bit and hitching. He didn’t know if it was understandable. The man took his head, curious about Alex’s flush and not understanding why precisely it was there. Alex shivered when a thumb traced his lips, so hypersensitive and-. And the dog jerked on the other side of the wall, surprised and delighted when Alex shuddered and choked on pain and pleasure induced moan, coming weakly with contractions that milked a knot harder and made a mongrel whine.

Yassen’s eyes flickered up, staring at the wall where two dogs were making loud wet noises and Alex’s trembling hot state.

“Oh,” Yassen said simply, thumb pausing on Alex’s lip. “This gives me a wonderful idea.”


End file.
